Prime's dilema
by sockets
Summary: There is a thing that Prime wanted to ask humans from the moment Autobots settled on earth. Another proloque to our verse


**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse  
**Author:** Aniay on livejournal and ff . net  
**Characters:** Optimus Prime  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Codes:** Heavily implied xeno  
**Summary:** There is a thing that Prime wanted to ask humans from the moment they settled on earth  
**Notes:** Written in the Point of View fanverse and used for the Dathanna de Gray fanverse  
It's a part, the begining if you will of the Points of view verse that we are creating together. RPing it as we go.

* * *

****

Prime's Dilema

* * *

Prime had stared at the data-pad with his request for orns already. He couldn't help the mixed feeling passing through his systems; the anxiety eating him up from the moment Ratchet picked up the topic of sockets.

Taking sockets would indeed help against the Decepticons immensely, but would humans agree to it?

He researched the topic quite deeply before writing this request and he knew that some people could understand it as slavery, though it was nothing of the sort, but humans were only humans, especially with their history and experiences.

He discussed the topic with all his officers and every single of them agreed with Ratchet that taking sockets would be the most valuable thing they could do.

After even more research he came up with a letter to government that was now in his hands, ready to be sent. He phrased it so that none of the implications would be lost, that if something was wrong with the whole arrangement the government could discuss the terms and change as much as was possible to accommodate humans.

With a shaking finger he sent the request.

Weeks later found him staring at his reply with disbelief.

It said, in short, that the socket arrangement was acceptable if the human gave his or her explicit consent to having their socket installed.

Was that all? As he was dealing with humans, his CPU queried him instantly 'where's the catch?' Humans were so much multi-layered; maybe he overreacted being afraid of the whole arrangement; maybe humans were more open that he realized; maybe it would work much better than he feared it would.

He formulated the address of thanks back to the department that sent the reply and let the socket machine start.

With the energy of organics, bringing back Jazz might even be possible, and Ratchet would take care of installing the sockets, he expressed the will to do it already.

With humans' advancement in technology, their development and brilliance, this could be the most profitable socket arrangement that ever took place in the Autobot's history.

Optimus had an idea of whom could be picked for sockets, even though his mechs had not yet requested particular humans. He couldn't imagine Bumblebee picking someone other than Sam, and for Ironhide, Will was the obvious choice. Guardianships had often turned into socket arrangements back in days when they visited other organic planets regularly.

Optimus felt his spark aching for a connection, for the energy. Back when he was still Orion Pax he had his own socket, a quiet female, gentle and calm named Melodia, maybe it was her who shaped him to be who he was today. It was long time ago but he still remembered the pain of the snapped connection when Decepticons killed her. The anger and rage made him do unspeakable things back then.

After becoming Prime he had never allowed himself to pick another socket, his spark still hurting too much. He hoped to overcome the grief but it never happened. To save his spark his soldiers and friends shared their own sockets with him regularly, turning it almost into tradition over the vorns.

Optimus didn't mind, his spark was now so full of organic energy, so sensitive to them. He could understand them, could read them, it gave him unique opportunity to see the world through their point of view and this made him even more supportive of the socket program.

On the open comm he informed his Autobots.

::Humans agreed to the socket arrangement, pick your sockets and make sure they know what they are getting into and agree to it on their own will. Ratchet, I expect you to be ready to install the sockets with as few side effects as possible.::

What he didn't count into the equation was that not one of the mechs had his insight, that the most important information the human should know before agreeing was different from each point of view.


End file.
